narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Fera que foi Atingida pelo Amor!!
Pergaminho do Relâmpago: A Fera que foi Atingida pelo Amor!! (＃雷の書・愛を射たれた獣!!, Nambā Rai no Sho: Ai o Itareta Kemono!!) é um mangá-omake incluído no Rai no Sho. Ele acontece durante os eventos do Período em Branco após os acontecimentos de The Last: Naruto o Filme. O omake é único, pois é através do ponto de vista de Akamaru sobre seus pensamentos sobre seu mestre/parceiro Kiba Inuzuka. Sumário Enquanto Akamaru e Kiba fazem uma caminhada, Akamaru nota como Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi e Sai formaram relacionamentos românticos com Temari, Karui e Ino Yamanaka respectivamente. Ele zomba como os seres humanos entram no cio muito tarde em suas vidas e se orgulha que seu mestre Kiba não caiu em tais "distrações", até que Kiba imediatamente percebe uma jovem kunoichi andando com seu cachorro, Shōshi, em um parque e tenta flertar com ela, embora sem sucesso. Kiba ordena Akamaru para "marcar seu território" em todo o parque, dizendo que todas as meninas que o recusarem não terão outra chance com ele uma vez que ele se torne o Sétimo Hokage. No entanto, ele imediatamente fica feliz quando ouve outras duas garotas comentando que eles vêem o futuro Sétimo (pensando que elas estão falando sobre ele), apenas para ficar perturbado quando ele percebe que elas estão falando sobre o seu "rival" Naruto Uzumaki, o qual está caminhando com Hinata Hyūga, para sua irritação e depressão como ele não tem uma namorada. Akamaru, no entanto, ainda fica bastante satisfeito com Kiba e sente que as meninas não sabem nada e tem plena confiança de que Kiba vai ser o Sétimo Hokage. Mais tarde, Akamaru acredita que há algo suspeito quando Kiba ordena que ele "fique", enquanto ele sai sozinho. Cheirando que ele está mentindo, Akamaru o segue apenas para descobrir que Kiba está se encontrando com uma jovem, para seu desânimo. Caminhando para casa sozinho, Akamaru admite para si mesmo que Naruto é muito mais poderoso do que Kiba e é mais adequado para ser o Sétimo e que Kiba não é um ser "focado", mas sim que ele é imensamente impopular com as meninas, levando-o a não ter êxito com as mulheres. Akamaru admite que ele está chateado que o foco recente de Kiba é tentar conseguir uma namorada e não tentar ser um ninja melhor como isso está ficando no caminho de seus objetivos. De volta em casa, Kiba tenta dar comida para Akamaru, mas ele se recusa, devido à sua raiva e quando a menina de antes entra, ele se torna hostil. Kiba restringe Akamaru quando ela se revela ser uma veterinária e dá a Akamaru suas imunizações de rotina, as quais ele detesta, daí a razão para o sigilo de Kiba e o pó de dormir que ele colocou em sua tigela. Esta revelação alivia Akamaru, embora ele ainda fique irritado sobre a mentira. Durante outra caminhada, Akamaru fica feliz que Kiba estará sempre com ele por causa de sua impopularidade maciça com as meninas. No entanto, Kiba de repente para de andar ao ver Tamaki, pela primeira vez, apesar de ela ter um gato. Akamaru fica horrorizado quando ele percebe que os dois têm uma forte atração mútua entre si. Com isso, ele faz o seu "dever" para "proteger" o seu mestre, tentando inutilmente puxá-lo para longe de Tamaki, para grande protesto de Kiba. en:The Beast that was Shot by Love!! Categoria:Mangá